Rolls of absorbent material, such as for example tissue paper are often distributed and retailed in packs of rolls wrapped in plastic material, in order to conveniently handle such packs some kind handle or other carrying means is sometimes provided on the packs. One example of this is a handle in the form of a long strip attached to a package, as shown in EP2017192.